Luvin
by malachite princess
Summary: kehehehehehehehehehe.... not as cute as little tigers but i think it has a little bit to it.


We had just finished our picnic in the park

There have been several different variations of the story. Many have been in different times bit this is the way we wanted it to stay. Don't be surprised of you see another one of these variations from me. 

(Duo in this isn't 4'1… more like 5'8… one little mod that we have made. The taller he is the longer the braid ^__~)

You'd be surprised at how many stories can come from the same beginning.

Based on a LRPG by my friends and I.

We had just finished our picnic in the park. I was sitting on the blanket that we had spread out, picking at a piece of bread. Duo was sprawled out in his usual position, his head resting on his arms, in the grass snoring away. 

'The earth is so beautiful' I thought. I caught the sight of a white feather that got caught between a couple blades of grass. I looked at Duo. The tank he wore seemed to revile most of his upper body. 'Hmmm I'm bored' I thought to myself. I looked back at the feather, then, I smiled as I got a wicked idea. 

I picked the feather from the grass then looked back at Duo with my smile growing wider.I liked my lips and sat down next to Duo. Leaning on my arm, I used my other to lightly brush the feather under his nose. 

"Duo" I said as if beckoning him. He sniffed, wiggled his nose a little, then, continued snoring. I couldn't help but quietly giggle. 'He's so cute… Come on you rock. Wake up.' I moved the feather to a spot on his neck, right below the ear. He grunted, shifted a little, and still continued snoring. I giggled as I bit my lip in thought. I looked over his body for another ticklish spot. I lifted his shirt to revel his stomach. My smile returned as I looked at his face then back at his bellybutton. I gently poked the tip of the feather into it. He gasped. 

"Whoa!" Duo quickly came to attention, propping himself on his hands, eyes wide. I collapsed onto his stomach, laughing. Realizing that there was no threat, Duo breathed a sigh of relief and fell onto his elbows. 

"Luvin" he groaned

"You're so adorable Duo" I said sitting up, recovering from laughing. 

"Whatcha do that for? I was dreamin' about sleepin'."

"You're missin' the sunset big bro."

Duo groaned and, rolled over, resting his forehead in his arms. I gave him a playful shove and looked back toward the sunset. I saw something sparkle out of the corner of my eye. It turned into a black dot and quickly started to get bigger. I gave Duo's braid a little tug. He cringed.

"Whada ya want now Luvin?" he said, not moving.

"Ummmm… Duo… what's that?" I said as I pointed toward the incoming object.

"Huh?" he got up and looked where my finger was pointing. His eyes suddenly widened. "A problem… looks like is going to hit that building right over there." We were sitting near what looked like a large office building. I looked at him

"And that means?"

Without warning he got up and ran in the opposite direction of the building."RUN!" 

"Whoa! Hey, Duo, wait for me!" I whined and quickly got up to ran after him. 

"Hey Duo! You forgot something back there." I said as I caught up to him. 

"Yeah? What's that?"

"WIMPS AND CHILDREN FIRST!"

"Heh" 

We dove and ducked for cover as the incoming object collided with the building behind us. I got back up and continued running. 

"LULUVINU! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Duo yelled as I took off at high speed.

"No way! You're not turning me into roast turkey! For some reason I don't think that was the end of it!" 

"Out of my way! WIMP coming through!" I said as I pushed a girl aside. There was someone behind her… "Hello Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome" He pointed a gun in my face is I got to him. "Whoa!" I skidded, turned around, and started to run back the other way. "B-bye! … Oomph!"

I ran headfirst into the girl I had pushed aside before, the both of us falling onto our backs.

A few seconds later, Duo came to stand beside me. 

"Ow" I whined, looking up at the sky. He gave me that 'What-am-I-gonna-do-with-you' laugh.

"Next time, use your head a bit, huh?"

I looked at him "I hate you, Duo." 

Duo went over to help up the girl I had pushed down. Their eyes met… and locked.I got up and looked at my pathetic brother. 

"Ummmm… Peoples? Hello?" the girl looked at me kind of annoyed. "Hi, how ya doin'? Sorry about the, uh… push over. If you don't mind I'm gonna take my brother and scram."

"No, we need to get to a shelter-"

"Whoa!" I turned around startled by the new, deep voice behind me.

" I don't think this battle is over." 

"Hey- Yo, don't go sneakin' up on people like that." I said hysterically.

"Hey Heero!" Duo yelled. 

"Huh? Duo?"

"Long time, no see," he smiled

"Hn."

'That's the guy that pointed a gun in my face!' I thought. "Hey, uh, Heero…Whatca point the gun in my face for?"

"Thought you were someone else." I just stood there blinking at him.He stared back. Something about those pretty blue eyes… WHAM! 'This guy is so cute.' I covered my blushing face and started to giggle and was startled when another big object hit the ground. Heero grabbed me and the girl and started running. Not really realizing what was going on I allowed myself to be dragged in that direction.

"Come on!" he shouted. "Duo we'll meet you at the safe house!"

"Right" 

Yeah, this guy was cute, but I didn't like the idea of being dragged off by a guy that had stuck a gun in my face just a few minutes earlier. 'What the hell are these guys talking about?' I pulled back. "No wait a minute… Duo!" 

"Go with him Luvin, he'll take ya someplace safe!" he shouted as he ran off in another direction.

"What's gonna happen to you?" I yelled back. 

"He can take care of himself," Heero shouted as he gabbed me again. "Come on!"

I started to cry as I allowed my self to be pulled. I didn't like being separated from my brother and the fact that I thought he was gonna die out there didn't make things better. 'God, come back to me Duo' I thought, tears running down my cheeks.

I bit my lip in worry as I stared at the floor, playing with my shoulder length brown hair. Heero was sitting at a desk against the wall typing up something on some weird laptop. The girl came over and poked me. Startled I looked up at her

"Hi," she smiled. "You ok?"

I went back to my original position. 

"You've been like that all night." She continued. "You hungry? I've made some dinner."

I didn't move or say anything.A tear ran down my cheek.

"Duo's fine." Heero said, not looking away from what he was doing. "I talked to him an hour ago, he said to tell you he's gonna be gone for a little while."

I looked at him. "Why?" My question was met with the rhythmic tapping of keys. Not understanding the situation made me want to cry more. I took a deep breath to hold it back, but failed.The girl took me in her arms. My head fell on her shoulder as I continued crying. She hugged me tightly. 

"If you keep crying like this, I'll have to bring you up on charges." She teased. (Sorry Jilli… quick thinking) I laughed. It was a corny joke but I needed something to make me laugh. 

"Well at least you have a sense of humor, unlike some people." She said looking at Heero who ignored the comment. "But one thing I know, if Heero says that Duo will be fine, it'll happen."

"Thanks for the encouragement." I said as I wiped my tears, but for some reason, I didn't feel any better. 

I would learn in time never to doubt Heero. 

"Hey, ya know, I don't know your name." I said over dinner. "Here I am, scarfing down food, and I don't even know who's giving it to me."

She smiled. "I'm Juliana. Heero's my twin brother."

"Twin brother? Shish you two aren't anything alike."

She shrugged "I don't know where he gets it from."

"I've ended up little like my brother… only I'm more annoying and have no clue what I'm doing most of the time. I think I bug him too much." I said as I poked at my chicken. 

"The bugging part sounds like Heero and me. Heero's like a rock. But after living with a guy for most of your life you learn what'll bug him."

"I think he's rather cute"

"You're not the only one… What did you say your name was?"

I giggled. "Oops, I'm sorry. I'm Luluvinu." I smiled. "Just call me Lulu. I'm Duo's little sister"

"That's a cute name."

"It's a baby name.But if you haven't noticed, that pretty much what I am." I said with a sarcastic grin.

"I think you have more strength than you give yourself credit for."

I laughed "Right." I said sarcastically. "I miss Duo"

"You're not used to being separated for this long?"

I shrugged. "I'm always hanging onto him. I'm attached to the guy."

"You're a true little sister."

"I love him"

The days passed and Duo did come back in one piece. Heero had left a day before Duo came back.

The door to the house opened as he came in.

"Duo!" I shouted happily, like a child whos father had just come back home from work. 

"Hey! What's chillin'?"

I got up of the couch and ran over to give him a hug. He laughed and returned it tightly. 

"How's my baby sis?" 

I gave him a hard punch on the arm. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry sis, had somethin' I hadda do and I didn't get a chance to talk to ya."

"Oh sure… you got a chance to talk to Heero."

He shrugged. "I only had time to talk to him about what was goin' on and make sure he was takin' good care of you." 

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm perfectly able to take care of myself, thank you. God, that guys a petrified rock." 

"Well someone's happy," Juliana said as she walked into the room. Duo stared at her for a moment.

"Hey aren't you the girl that was with Heero when I shot him?"

"If you mean other than Relena, yeah." Their eyes met again and remained that way for a few minutes. I sighed and put my head in my hands. 

"I'm going now." I said leaving the room. 

A few months later the couple married. Juliana and I became the best of friends. Duo and I moved in with Juli and Heero. Juli had taught me some of her ways to bug Heero. There were some things I did that I was surprised that I got away with. I thought for sure the guy would kill me.

Little did I know a few years later he would find a new way of revenge.

End part one. 

~~Lizzylou~~

well what ya think? Yeah I know. I screwed up Duo. * shrugs * oh well. I think I screwed every one up but hey… this is my first fanfic. Get over it ^__^)


End file.
